What are you to me?
by Kill-Kerry
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends. Bella left with Renee. Renee dies when Bella is 15 and she is sent back to Forks. How will their reunion out? AH. Rated M fer crudeish humor language and mental retardation. I fixed all chapters so start from chapter on
1. Moving Back

Bella's POV

Flashback - Bella and Edward age 7

_I awoke to the face of the boy I would have gladly died for not but two days ago. Edward Cullen._

_"Edward?' I asked as the corners of my mouth turned up._

_He put a finger to his perfect lips then petted my mahogany colored hair, "Shhhh," he hushed _

_me, "Doann worry Bellabella. Ima protect you now."_

_He hopped up onto the bed and held me im his little arms and rocked up back and forth._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the last time I saw Edward. I was now fifteen years old and was moving back to my dad's house in Fork, Washington. Edward lived there. Of course that was the only thing good about returning to Forks. My mother just died last September in a drive-by-shooting. I was staying with Emmett, Sebastian and Viola in Australia, but because of my dangerous and rebellious behavior my Father requested that we come home. I had been on this stupid plane for the past 5 hours, 36 minutes and 44 seconds. Thank God we were finally landing. I took my first step off the plane and trip because my stupid legs were numb from sitting so long. I picked myself up and brushed the dirt from my knees as I walked towards my father, Charlie.

"Hey Kid," he called to me as he practically jumped up and down flailing his arms in the air.

"Hi Dad," I replied shyly.

Charlie gave me a quick emotionless hug though his eyes were filled his glee. We walked to his old police cruiser.

I "tsk"ed as I saw him fumble through his pockets for the keys and unlock the door. I have the tired a swift kick then climbed in. I never thought of myself as the one sitting in the passengers seat. More of the one sitting in the back with her hands cuffed behind her back. Of course for nothing real serious. Just stupid things that the could give you a week to a month, but even that's pushing it.

We arrived at the house around 6:57 pm. I pulled my crap out of the back seat and stumbled towards the house. I saw Edward's bedroom light on and grinned. Oh how that boy could lighten my mood just by being in him room across from mine.

"Bells," Charlie said clearing his throat, he was never good with expressing his feelings but then again neither was I, "I'm really glad you're here."

"Thanks Dad," I smiled, "I'm glad, too." I started for the stairs when Charlie stopped me again.

"Bella, there's a key to the house and,"he paused and his face looked very serious, "I can't afford a car for you so I had my old friend Billy's son fix up an old bike for you. I'm trusting you not to get hurt, Bella, please don't get hurt." he kissed my forehead and helped me upstairs.

The whole 2 hours it took for me to unpack all I could think about was Edward Anthony Cullen. I remember ever single detail of his life. His birthday is September 20th. He was beautiful bronzy hair and emerald eyes. He has a twin sister Alice who is very short with a cute black bob that spikes in different directions and sapphire eyes. Alice and I have kept contact over the years but i still don't know much about her besides her appearance. Their father is Carslile Cullen, he's a doctor. Then their mother, Esme Cullen is an Interior Designer.

I finished unpacking and collapsed back on my bed. I could still see Edward's light on across the ways. I climbed out the window and onto the tree we had used to get back and forth without being caught when we were younger. I climbed across and slowly opened Edward's window so he would hear.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry Everyone, **

**My chapters are kinda short. **

**Their all like that. **

**I'm not really used to writing chapters yet. **

**Please review if you like. Hope you enjoy.**

**-Kill Kerry**


	2. Midnight Meetings and Deathly Scars

_I climbed across and slowly opened Edward's window so he would hear._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I tiptoed across his room to find him spread out across the bed, eyes closed with headphones blasted into his ears.

He looked so tired and fragile just laying there.

I chuckled to myself as I looked at his beautifully formed teenage body.

His hair was a bronzy color in a sexy ruffled way that almost made him look like he had sex hair, though I knew otherwise, lil' Eddie was a total virgin, if he wasn't he wouldn't be sitting in his bed _alone_ listening to 'd be out there using up those teen hormones. To my delight yet surprise, he wasn't. Edward was so goddamn sexy. His pale skin glistening in the dark lighting, his lean yet muscular body. It all drew me to him.

I unnoticeably straddled his waist and brought my lips to his ear as I pushed one of the headphones away.

"Hello Edward Cullen. I'm Bella Swan," I said in a sweet seductive voice.

His eyes shot open in surprise. He all but threw me off of him as I crashed to the ground.

"Edward Cullen what are you gunna do when my ass is permintly damaged and I need medical treatment?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward's eyes were raging with anger and his eyebrows were furrowed down. He wasn't the same Edward I knew. "Don't fuck with me! Who are you?" he yelled.

I smirked at him and picked myself off the ground. I slowly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"I guess you didn't hear. Renee died back in September. I was living with in Australia with Sebastian, Viola and Emmett but my Father demanded we come home because of my dangerous and rebellious behavior. I just arrived today while everyone else is coming in a few days," I explained in a quiet whisper knowing if I spoke any loud my voice would break.

"What if I told you I didn't believe you were, _my_ Bella," he replied unlatching my arms from around his neck.

I loved the way he called me, _My_ Bella.

I sighed and said, "then I'd just have to show you I guess."

I turned around and pulled my shirt over my head to reveal the scars I had gotten from protecting Edward when we were attacked by a bear in the woods 8 years ago.

I felt two arms wrapped around my waist and something cold press against my scars. I felt Edward's breath on my back as he kissed my scars again and again.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry," he repeated against my skin after every kiss. "I've had nightmares about that day since you left. I'm so sorry."

I let out a small whimper and wiggled from his grasp. I replaced my shirt back on my cold body. "Please don't have nightmares, Eddie. It wasn't your fault," I leaned up on my tippytoe and kissed his cheek as he was a foot taller then I was.

"Don't call me Eddie," he growled.

"Edward, don't be so mean. I came over to tell you that I'm home and that I've missed you and your being a meany. I think you over tired. Look at the horrible circles under you eyes. Eddie Boy, I think you need so serious sleep. Go to sleep now and we'll deal with this over the weekend."

I took his hand and pulled him over to his bed. I gently pushed him down on the bed and covered him with a blanket. I put my hand on one side of his face and kissed the other.

"Goodnight Edward. Sleep well."

I paused half way to the window, "what would you do if my ass really need medical treatment?"

"Bella," Edward chuckled, "get outta my room before I kick you out. And one day I'll show you."

I giggled and quietly climbed out, across the tree and back into my own room.


	3. School Fights and a Morning Kisses

_I giggled and quietly climbed out, across the tree and back into my own room._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning with my jeans and converses still on. I quietly slipped into the shower and got ready for school. I straightened my hair and put in my cotton candy hair extensions. I pulled on a pair of baby blue skinny jeans, a tee covered with dinosaurs and a pair of black converse chucks. I was so glad I filled out in all the right ways with my hour glass figure because if I didn't I'd never pull this look off. I pulled on my black leather jacket, grabbed my bag and my helmet then headed for the door.

Out in the drive stood a beautiful black Harley just waiting be driven. I climbed on and kicked it into gear. I took off towards school about an hour early so I could get my timetables and put my stuff im my locker.

I walked into the office with an innocent smile on my face.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here. Is this where I get my schedule?"

"Oh, of course, Dear. Just get this signed by all your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day," the woman behind the desk said handing me a few pieces of paper.

"Thank you," I called as I walked out of the office and back towards the parking lot. People had started to pile into the parking lot.

In one corner I saw a large group gather and chant "fight". I walked over to see who was fighting when Edward came into view. I moved to the front of the crowd and stared at him in pain. The one thing I couldn't bare was seeing Edward in pain. I saw the other boy dart towards Edward. I quickly shot out in front of him. The boy came to a stop.

"Please, please don't hurt him," I begged in pain.

"Sorry Honey, but this punk owes me money," the boy said. He looked like he was a footballer while Edward looked like we just stepped out of Hot Topic (I absolutely love Hot Topic).

"One don't call me Honey. Two don't use the word punk, it makes you look stupider then you already are and thr-"

"Shut up Bitch!" he yelled in my face. I felt Edward step up closer behind me.

"Two he'll have the money by the end of the week," I said calmly. After that I walked away quietly with Edward at my side. Edward stopped and dropped onto the bench, his head in his heads. I knelt on the ground with my chin on his knee looking up at him innocently.

"Edward are you mad at me?" I whispered.

His head snapped up and I could see the furry in his eyes. "Bella, do you know how bad he could have hurt you? He could kill you!" Edward yelled, "I can't believe you could have done something so stupid!"

This was the first time he had said something so mean to me. He placed his head back in his hands and shook his head. I got up and walked towards my next class. As soon as I was out of sight I collapsed to the ground, my arms wrapped around myself as I shook in pain. I loved him so much I just didn't want to see him get hurt.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me to my feet. I couldn't meet he gaze I didn't want to see the anger the held for me. Edward gently pulled my chin up forcing me to meet his. His eyes were not filled with anger though. They were filled with love and want. All I could think was why in the hell would his beautiful emerald eyes look at me like that.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I love you, Bella. I'm sorry for being so hard on you," he pulled me into his chest lacing his fingers through my hair.

"Edward you don't love me, silly," I said laughing coldly at his little remark.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, if I didn't love you would I do this," Edward pulled my chin upwards and crashed his lips into mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Forgot to tell you. I don't own twilight or so of the character names in this story.**

**Love ya**

**Kill Kerry**


	4. Welcome to Forks

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, if I didn't love you would I do this," Edward pulled my chin upwards and crashed his lips into mine. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His kiss became deeper and more forceful as he continued. Part of me was happy but another part of me was scared out of my fucking mind. I forced my lips from his and did the only thing I knew how to. I ran.

I threw leg over my bike and kicked it into gear. I flew through the parking lot as fast as I could hoping and praying that he wouldn't follow.

I drove all the way to First Beach and sat in the sand watching the waves crash into the rocks.

Around 11:34 I decided that I should probably go back to school and finish the rest of the day. I arrived back at school during lunch so I went to all my morning teachers and told them I wasn't feeling well this morning and apologized.

After that I went to lunch. I picked up a water and a bag of cheese doodles. I saw Edward sitting with a decant sized group and decided to sit with them.

I sat down and my eyes instantly found Edward's. WHAT THE FUCK! He had his arms around another girl's waist!

The girl introduced herself first, "Hi, you must be Bella. My name is Tanya and this is my boyfriend Edward."

I smiled politely, "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Angela, it's nice to meet you," another girls said as she put her hand out in front of me. I shook her hand and she smiled at me with what had to be one of the prettiest smiles I've ever seen.

"Hi Bella. I missed you," Edward's sister Alice said after giving me a chair hug and smiling warmly.

"I missed you too, Alice," I said chair hugging her back, "how have you been?"

"I've been great. Boyfriendless unlike the last time we spoke but still great," Alice smiled.

Edward didn't speak. He didn't even try to explain what his arm was doing around this bitch Tanya or argue the fact that she just said he was her boyfriend.

I took a large, seductive sip of water and popped a cheese doodle into my mouth with one finger.

I heard the loud speaker come one and a booming voice blast through it, "Would Bella Swan please raise her hand."

I did as the voice said and held my hand as high in the air as I could. I heard what sounded like a elephant stampede come towards me and was thrown up from my chair in a bone crushing hug.

"BELLAA!!!!" the voice boomed in my ear.

"One, Emmett what did I tell you about using your inside voice. And two, your hurting me, can you please put me down?"

"Nuhuh," Emmett laughed.

I heard someone get up. I looked up to see Edward glaring at Emmett looking as if he could kill him. I stared at him and nodded with reassurance and he sat back down.

Emmett sat down in my chair and placed me on his lap. I pouted realizing he was using all his strength to hold me there. Everyone was staring at us like we had three heads, except Edward, he was glaring at Emmett. I could feel Emmett shaking with laugher.

Tanya was the only on to say anything, "Is this your boyfriend, Bella?" she smiled and looked him up and down seductively while Emmett fake gagged in my ear so no one else would hear. Edward's eyes widened in shock.


	5. The Emmett and Bella Show

Emmett and I were laughing so hard that I fell backwards and landed on my ass, again.

"What's so funny?," Edward growled.

I stopped laughing long enough to say, "Your absolutely right. Emmett is my boyfriend," my voice cracked on the last part and Emmett and I burst into laugher again. When we finally stopped we were holding our hands to our heaving chests.

Emmett coughed a little as I patted his back lightly, "If Bella and I were dating we would probably go to jail for it," he paused to gauge their reactions and I started the drum line, "I'm Bella's older brother."We burst out laughing again.

"I can't believe you idiots thought he was my boyfriend," I hiccuped.

"She's not even my type," Emmett laughed again.

"Yeah, Emmett's into blond super models," I agreed.

"And Bella's into emo skater freaks," Emmett added.

I stopped laughing for about a millisecond and put on my serious face, "Your right," I exclaimed throwing myself into another laughing fit. Everyone was staring at us again. "Em, I think we should take our comedy act else where," I said staring out the window at the rest of my gang flailing their arms in the air, begging for my attention.

"My thoughts exactly. OHH, maybe we have twin telepathy," he nodded.

"Emmett that's impossible. We're not twins, stupid," I laughed.

Emmett secretly signaled the rest of the gang to join us.

Sebastian and Viola were the first through the door, Sebastian running at me and Viola trying to catch him. Too late. He tackled me to the ground and crushed me into his hug.

"Sebastian let her go I want to give her a hug too," she said throwing him off me and grabbing me herself. "B, I missed you so much," she was practically crying on my shoulder.

"I missed you too, V," I said giving her a light squeeze.

"Who the hell are all these people!" Tanya yelled staring at the rest of them piling in. Rose and Michie running towards Viola and I, then Duke, Rickk and Jasper following close behind.

I was a little mad that James was with them but I let it slide so I could take care of the problem at hand. The stupid bitch named... _Tanya_.

"Chill, _Tanya_," I smirred her stupid name, "These are my people, you got a problem, you can leave."

Edward's jaw dropped and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Excuse me?," she glared, "You have no right to talk to me like that."

"Oh, you mean like you lied about being Edward's girlfriend," I said loudly making sure the whole cafeteria heard.

"I-I don't know what your talking about," Tanya stuttered.

"Your a bad liar. Plus the fact that Edward kissed me this morning," I said coldly.

"YOUR CHEATING ON ME," she said in her phony surprised voice.

"You've already been caught. Just give it up," Edward replied calmly.

"But, Edward you've never had a problem with it before," Tanya cried, "This is all your fault!"

"Yeah sure," I said coldly, "I don't feel like pretending to care so Ima go hang with my friends."

With that we left the table of shocked people and headed outside.


	6. Lunchtime Roller coaster

After everyone got reacquainted things settled down a bit and we ended up sitting at a picnic table outside talking about random shit.

"Has anyone else noticed the emotional roller coaster this period took?" Rose suddenly announced.

"Um… Kinda but I wasn't really paying attention," I said placing my feet on Emmett's lap and my hands behind my head.

"Yeah, I was just looking forward to seeing the look on Bella's face when we ran in," Viola agreed with a stupid grin on her face.

"Stop grinning before I slap it of your face, Vi," I replied with a sinister smile and a wink. She gasped and threw her hand over her mouth before turning to her boyfriend Duke and making random conversation.

"So Bella, how's the guy situation going?" Michie said curiously. I really didn't want to answer but I might as well seeing as I might be able so get her to tell why in the fuck James is here and why in the fuck their sitting so close.

"Well... its okay I guess. Edward kissed me this-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before Emmett had thrown my feet off his lap and was standing tall in front of us with a full red face on.

"HE DID WHAT?!?" Emmett roared and I was surprised there wasn't steam pouring from his ears.

I stood and gave him a tight hug. When I pulled back I could see the redness of his face had gone down and his breathing had slowed. "It's okay Emmy, your still my number one," I gave my big brother a peck on the cheek before pulling him down onto the bench with me.

"Stupid Fuck, better hope I don't find out where he lives cause all hell 'll break lose if I do," Emmett mumbled. The last part I didn't here so well but it sounded like, 'after what that fuck did to my baby sis.'

"Emmy, what happened back then wasn't Edward's fault. And if you lay a hand on him you won't be my number one anymore," Emmett pouted at that, "I love him, Emmett. I've loved him since I was seven years old. It's just taken me eight years to realize it," I mumbled the last part hoping no one had heard it.

I heard a few of my friends squeal at that, obviously the girls, and I smiled a bit knowing that they supported me.

"Well now, I guess there's nothing I can do about that now can I," Emmett pouted and crossed his arms.

"Hell you might not but I sure can," Jasper chimed in acting like my other big brother to the rescue.

"Shut up, Fool and sit back down," I said coldly while sending daggers in his direction.

He groaned and slipped back into his seat.

"Damn straight," I smiled.

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but closed it as we heard the sound of a faint bell in the distance.

Jasper got up and held his hand out to help me stand up. "Jazzy, can you carry me to my next class," I moaned as I stood up slowly.

"Do I have to?" he asked with a frown.

"It would be nice of you," I smiled sweetly and batted my eyelashes a bit but it didn't help.

"Oh thank god," he said with a sigh of relief, "Honey, I never said I was nice."

"How bout you, Rickk?" I asked sweetly.

He laughed, "Well... since we do have next period together, sure."

I let out a squeal of delight and jumped on his back. "Later Jazzy, Ali. Love you guys," I called over my shoulder as Rickk took off.

Rickk had his hands firmly on my thighs to hold me up as I wrapped my legs around his torso. He carried me into Biology still on his back as we cracked up.

The teacher looked at us and couldn't help but smile. "Ms. Swam you'll be sitting next to Mr. Cullen. Mr. Myers you'll be sitting next to Ms. Stanly,"  
Mr. Vander said as he pointed to our seats.

Rickk didn't loosen his hold on my thighs. He started walking again and I gently nibbled his ear when he stopped. He placed me on a stool and walked over to some whore and sat down. I looked to my right to find none other then...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hi guys,**

**sorry i haven't updated in a while. thanks so much for the comments, then made me laugh so hard. hope you like this chapter, if you don't, well i'm sorry.**

**Yours Truly**

**Kill Kerry**


	7. Idiotic Notes

E POV

_Hi Bella!_ I thought in my head, No you can't say that idiot, you guys are in a fight._ Oh._

"Bella," I nodded in her direction. "Edward," she replied in her cute little voice and smiled?

_Why is she smiling?_

"So what's with that guy?" I asked as I started to write down the notes that were now on the board.

"Oh you mean Rickk?" _my_ Bella asked.

"Sure?" like I'd know the fuck's name.

Bella inched closer to my ear before whispering lightly in my ear, "Edward, he's gay."

_Oh God. Just listening to her and being the close to her make me want to._ EWARD STOP THINK ABOUT BELLA THAT WAY._ Why she's mine anyway._ She might not be.

"Really?" I asked kinda shocked.

"Yup," she popped her 'p'. "So what's with that girl?" she asked.

"What girl?" I asked stupidly.

Bella turned to me and sort of hissed the name, "Tanya."

"Oh. I don't really know. She's a bitch and I never really cared enough to tell people she was lying," I explained then looked back at her.

"Oh," Bella's voice sounded kind of sad now.

I could sense the glare we were getting from Mr. Vander so I pulld out a piece of paper and began to write.

(Italics Edward Bold Bella)

_I'm so sorry Bella. I don't know what happened this morning. I'm so sorry._

My head was screaming liar as I slipped the note across the lab table and in front of her.

Bella sighed a bit and began to reply.

**Do you regret kissing me?**

My eyes widened and I quickly wrote back, _What? _the passed it back.

**Edward do you regret what happened this morning and don't lie.**

_No, I don't, Bella._

**Then don't apologize, Edward. I love you.**

I swear my heart was soaring as I read her last three words. 'I love you' she wrote. I LOVE YOU. My new favorite phrase.

_Well Bella, _I must have been grinning like a retard as I wrote this, _in that case, there ain't no way in hell I'm sorry because I love you, too._

I heard Bella giggle a bit. Then pass it back.

**Your an idiot.**

Well that sure was straight forward.

_WTF?!?!_

**I already knew that.**

_Oh._

**Can I call Eddie?**

_What the hell?_

**I want to call you Eddie?**

_Why?_

**Because it's cute.**

_Then no._

**Fine.**

_Why are we even talking about this?_

**I don't know.**

_I love you._

**I love you, too Idiot.**

_I'm not an idiot._

**You sure about that Cullen**?

What does that mean? I thought.

_Yes?_

**Oh-kay.**

At that I felt her warm little hands travel up my thighs. OH MY FUCKING GOD. And then... THE MOTHER FUCKING BELL RANG. And can you guess what Bella did... she giggled.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hope You Liked It.**


	8. BrotherBoyfriend Talks and 'The Kiss'

"So Edward is it?" I heard someone ask from behind me.

I spun around to find Bella's older brother Emmett glaring at me. "Umm. Yeah that's me," I said awkwardly.

"We just want to go over one rule with you," Emmett said firmly.

"Alright shot," I said while picking the dirt from under my finger nails.

"You hurt my sister I'll break your face," he said in a threatening tone that scared the shit out of me. I was kind of confused and clearly pissed off.

"C-Could you repeat that," I stuttered.

Emmett sighed and shook his head, his tone less threatening then before, "Edward, I have nothing against you in any way and i think we could actually be friends, but if you hurt my sister in any way I won't hesitate to kick the shit out of you."

"O-Okay man," I'm pretty sure I was trembling at this point.

"So Edward," Emmett paused, "Did you honestly believe Bella was my girl?"

"Yeah I honestly did," I said stiffing a laugh.

"That's hilarious," Emmett said booming with laugher.

"Yeah, now that I think about it I feel really stupid seeing as you are her brother and you were there growing up," I laughed again.

"Yeah. Oh. We should get going the bells going to ring," Emmett said as he strode passed me.

"Later Emmett," I called after him.

"Later Eddie," he called back with a grinned.

What's with the Swan family and calling me Eddie?

"I think you took that rather well," Bella said as she walked out from behind the lockers.

"Yeah I think I did," I said triumphantly.

"He must like you or something," She said as she took my hand and began walking to class.

"What do you mean?" I asked out of general curiosity.

"That's the nicest he's been during the 'Brother - Boyfriend' talk," Bella replied.

"So there have been others?" I asked with a kind of jealous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"No," Bella said with a smile.

"You are such an idiot," I said as I ruffled her hair. She shrieked and pushed my hand away, giggling and looked straight into my eyes. With that one look I felt like she could see straight through my soul and I straight through hers. I leaned down slightly and she seemed to take the hint because he pushed up on her tippy toes and kissed me. It was one of those 'soft kissed that just so happened to be the most romantic kisses in the world' kind of kisses. It felt like the whole world world stood still and it was just Bella and I. I knew then that Bella was and would always be the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I love her. I want her. I need her.

And then... the bell rang. Why... WHY?!?!?! Does the fucking bell hate me or something? I slowly broke the kiss placing small pecks of her delicate lips. Sh smiled lazily and rested her head against my chest.

"Come on Bells we need to get to class," I whispered softy in her ear.

"Edward, I love you," she replied with a soft smile playing at her lips.

"I love you to, _my_ Bella," I gave her another quick kiss and tugged her to our next class.


End file.
